Oh girl, we can be more than a collision
by therainydaykids
Summary: "Elena, you're the hope I have searched over 200 years to find. Yes, we're a mess right now but we have each other and I'll be damned if that's not enough. We just have to learn how to live again and we can do that together."   Damon and Elena, post S2.


_A/N:_

_I don't what that was. Angst? Romance? Eh. It's just the drabbley/oneshoty product of my vampire diaries withdrawal._

_I suppose, ideally, I would have liked to capture Elena's undeniably attraction to Damon - at least physically - and perhaps the acceptance that she could, and most probably will love him._

* * *

><p>She's got these brownbrown overcast eyes tainted with a smear of a storm brewing and he can tell she's fighting so fucking hard to keep it all together and suppress those hurricane tears.<p>

He doesn't say anything and she just understands, and really that's the beauty of it - _them_ - and this messed up web they've woven. So he hands her a drink (a glass of the best Salvatore wine) and they get tangled up in a silence that's almost natural.

She breaks it, she always breaks it and her voice tiptoes clumsily around the room, "He's _gone_."

She takes a sip of her wine. And another. Damon drinks his (straight) scotch in one go.

"We're lost, aren't we?" She says it simply because she doesn't need to weave exquisite words to be extraordinary. She just is.

"How can we possibly be lost when we have each other?" Elena opens those pretty red stained lips to say something but he puts a slender finger on them before continuing, "Listen to me Elena, _please_." The first thing she notices is how the eruption from blue meeting brown (_oh,_ have they always gone so nicely together?) sets her cheeks ablaze. The second is that Damon never says please so she listens to the words tumbling out his lips like they're the melody she's been waiting her entire life to hear, "Elena, you're the hope I have searched over 200 years to find. Yes, we're a mess right now but we have each other and I'll be damned if that's not enough. We just have to learn how to live again and we can do that together."

It's so unfair, when Damon thinks about it, how hard they are trying to masquerade normalcy when they are both just fragments of the people who used to shine a few shades brighter then the rest of the world. "How can I do anything more than exist? Stefan is my life. I can smile, I can wear pretty makeup and I _will._ Mark my words, I will not be_ that_ girl who locks herself away in her room in mourning, but there will always be that emptiness."

She only has time to hitch her breath before she's up against the wall with Damon's hands forming a cage around her and his body _this_close to hers. "Why Elena, am I not enough for you?" He murmurs, half curious and half pleading and - breathe _in_, breathe _out_ - she can feel the goose bumps erupting as his breath snakes across her face, "Why can't you live for me?" _Oh_god the ghost of his whispers is hanging around her ear and there's these shivers dancing along her spine and was there always this_ jolt_ of electricity between them?

He can hear the_ thudthudthud_ of her heart s_lamming_ in her chest and he smirks ever so slightly. "Are you afraid of me, Elena?"

"Of course not Damon, if you wanted me dead well let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He continues to half smirk, half smile as he traces a finger across her collarbone before asking, "Then why is your heart going at such an unnaturally high speed?" She thinks she could love him if she tried hard enough (and if she wasn't predestined for someone else). It wouldn't be graceful but it wouldn't be _them_ - DamonandElena - if it was.

"Because for the first time since he left, I feel alive." He cocks his head and she licks those dark glossed lips and they both know what's coming even before Damon leans in.

The collision of their kiss makes her feel slightly breathless because _ohmygod_ he's doing things with that mouth of his that should be illegal.

But then it only takes a few seconds for the guilt to entwine with desire and far out she's such a pretty little mess of contradiction. Because she wants this so badly that her whole bodies on _fire_ and Damon's body fits so_so_ perfectly with hers that she's so sure that in another life they're destined for one another. Yet she just can't because of that one damn word starting with S and ending with Efan.

She breaks away; her eyes like sunshine meeting rain, "Will you make me forget, Damon?"

He knows exactly what she's referring to and he pretends it doesn't kill him. Loving Elena's like loving poison, yet he knows he will love the girl as long as he has a breath in his body.

"Why would you want to forget this?" He says, pressing his lips along her neck in a way that she can't help but gasp. "Or this?" He murmurs in that voice of his - that voice that poets write sonnets about - into her ear before he kisses it.

"_Please._" She pleads and then he looks at her, _really_ looks at her before slowly and deliberately scooping her hair away from her neck and undoing the clasp of the necklace. It falls to the floor and he lets his hands graze against the veins her neck before claiming her lips again.

She realizes why people close there eyes when they kiss because if she keeps them closed long enough then her fingers become laced in brown hair, not black. But then she opens her eyes and she's greeted by eyes far too many shades of blue and then he moans her name and the voice that meshes with her ears just doesn't fit.

She wonders if this is her forever.

He ignores the fact that it's Stefan's name echoing around the room and she closes her eyes and for a few brief moments it's enough.

_She'll wake up the next day tucked in her bed with a smile painted on her lips. She won't know why but she'll finger the necklace at her throat. She'll feel as if her mind is trying to scream something at her but she'll ignore it roll over and go back to sleep (the first peaceful sleep she's had since he left)._

_It won't be until later that she'll wonder why she doesn't feel empty._


End file.
